


The Sweetest Way to Say I Love You

by Daenerys1417



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, I'm trash for Jonerys smut, Romance, Sex and Chocolate, Shameless Smut, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daenerys1417/pseuds/Daenerys1417
Summary: Jon and Dany are enjoying a much-deserved honeymoon vacation in Pentos when an unexpected gift leads to sensual delights in the bedroom.(Submitted for Jonerys Valentine's Week)





	The Sweetest Way to Say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Submitted for Jonerys Valentine's Week on Tumblr.  
> Day 1 - February 14th - Valentine's Day  
> Prompt: "There's No Wrong Way to Eat Chocolate!"
> 
> ~ Follow me on Tumblr @Daenerys1417

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jennadawinna/39560827134/in/dateposted-public/)

 

The royal couple strolled through the open-air markets of Pentos hand in hand, enthralled by the exotic smells wafting through the air, the sounds of pulsating drums, and the cheerful voices of street vendors selling their goods and wares. They were celebrating a belated honeymoon, having survived the War against the Dead as well as defeated Cersei Lannister to regain control of Westeros.

 

Now they reigned together as King Aegon and Queen Daenerys of the house Targaeryen, restoring their dynasty to the Seven Kingdoms. The King had gradually learned to embrace his Targaryen heritage, once he’d gotten over the shock of his true identity. He still preferred to be called Jon, however, only using Aegon for formal occasions.

 

Jon had never been east of the Narrow Sea before and was experiencing a bit of culture shock due to the strange foods, different languages, and unyielding heat common to the Free Cities of Essos. Gone were the dark wools, furs, and leathers of traditional Northern garb; a sea of bright, colorful robes and tunics now surrounded him. And the dresses, if they could even truly be called dresses, were more revealing than the smallclothes of ladies back in Westeros.

 

He stole a glance at Daenerys who was herself wearing quite a revealing dress. It was a silk dress in shades of light blue with a plunging V-neck and various cutouts that accentuated her delicate curves. She was stunning and he was conflicted between wanting to rip it off and fuck her senseless or covering her with a cloak and pummeling every man whose eyes lingered on her for too long.

 

“Do you see something you like my King?” she asked, catching Jon staring.

 

“Yes, I do,” he answered, his gray eyes locking on her violet ones. “That dress is driving me insane.”

 

Daenerys smirked. “Good, that’s what I was planning on.”

 

“Oh was it now? And just what else has my naughty Queen been planning?” he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

 

“Many things,” she answered in a soft, demure voice, leaning into Jon’s embrace.

 

He sighed as he rubbed his cheek against her hair, enjoying the sweet scent of vanilla and honey.

 

“I have many things in store for you as well my love,” Jon replied in a husky voice as he nibbled on her earlobe.

 

Daenerys giggled at the ticklish sensation, turning to look at her King’s handsome face before pressing her lips lightly against his.

 

Just then a woman called out to them from her booth. Her voice was smooth and sultry. “Ahh, the White Wolf and his Dragon Queen! The Saviors of the Dawn! Please! Come see what I have to offer!”

 

Jon stopped in his tracks, intrigued, while Dany looked at the woman warily. The merchant had an exotic beauty to her and was dressed in a manner that left little to the imagination.

 

“Yes, even here, as far away as Pentos, we have heard of your victory." She bowed lowly, her cleavage spilling out of her dress. “I am forever indebted to you.”

 

Dany had apparently seen enough. “Jon, let’s go,” she said, shooting daggers at the woman.

 

The merchant woman’s eyes met Dany’s violet ones. “I mean no offense, my Queen. I only wish to serve. It would honor me if the King and you would partake from my wares.”

 

“And what is it exactly that you are selling?” Jon asked.

 

The woman smiled, revealing a gap in her teeth. “I sell very rare spices, foods, and wine.” She eyed Jon seductively, her voice velvety smooth. “However, my specialty is aphrodisiacs.”

 

Jon was unmoved by her flirting but perked up at the mention of an aphrodisiac. He smirked as he remembered the fermented crab that his Hand, Ser Davos Seaworth, had gifted him not too long ago. He and Dany had stayed in bed making love for days afterward, completely ignoring their royal duties much to the chagrin of their Small Council. He took a look at his Queen, whom he noticed looked slightly perturbed. His dark eyes roamed over her beautiful, shapely figure that her dress did little to hide. The thought of locking himself away with her again to make love for days on end sounded wonderful and if this merchant was selling anything that could help in that endeavor, he was most definitely interested.

 

The woman noticed his interest. “Ah, perhaps the King is interested in an aphrodisiac for him and his Dragon Queen?”

 

“Perhaps…” Jon said, his eyes still on Dany whom he noticed was now shaking with fury. _Was she jealous? Oh, my beautiful Queen, after all this time do you still not know that my eyes are only for you?_

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, whispering softly in her ear. “Do you remember when we tried that fermented crab?”

 

“Yes,” she responded, he could feel her calming down as she melted into his touch.

 

He kissed her softly before murmuring in her ear again. “I want to see if this woman is selling anything such as that so that I can lock myself away with you and fuck you in every which way possible.”

 

“Oh,” she gasped, a small moan escaping her lips. She was completely relaxed now.

 

“We shall buy your best aphrodisiac,” he said, returning his attention to the merchant woman.

 

The woman smiled and quickly walked to the back of her booth and unlocked a trunk, pulling out a lavishly decorated jar. She took the lid off, placing it directly in front of the royal couple, and a sweet aroma soon filled their nostrils.

 

“What is it?” Daenerys asked, eyeing the dark brown substance inside the jar.

 

“Chocolate, a very rare delicacy,” the woman answered. “It is native to the Shadow Lands beyond Asshai and the islands of the Jade Sea.” A salacious smile curved her lips as she looked at them knowingly. “It is a sweet substance you can pour on fruit, cakes…or other things. Would you like a sample?”

 

Before the King or Queen could answer, Grey Worm, captain of the royal guard stepped forward. “Your Graces, this one thinks it could be a trap. It could be poisoned!”

 

“Nonsense!” said the woman. “But just in case you don’t believe me, I shall eat some myself.” She poured a small amount onto her hand and licked it lasciviously, her copper eyes focused on Jon.

 

He ignored her flirtations, tightening his grip around his Queen. “We shall try a sample as well.” He held out his hand, Dany following his lead, and the merchant poured out a few drops of chocolate. Jon took one lick and the substance melted on his tongue. It was sweeter than anything he had ever tasted in his entire life. He licked his hand clean, seemingly already addicted to the intoxicating taste. He imagined his Queen’s beautiful breasts covered with the substance while he happily lapped away, eliciting moans of pleasure and ecstasy from her.   He met her gaze and her violet eyes, dark with intrigue and lust, told him everything he needed to know.

 

He turned back to the merchant, eager to make the purchase and return to their living quarters. “How much?”

 

She smiled at them, her voice laced with a thick Pentoshi accent. “For you, the Saviors of the Dawn, no charge. It is my pleasure.”

 

The King and Queen smiled back.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Much later that evening, the King and Queen could be found in the private quarters of the palace they were staying at for the duration of their honeymoon.    Daenerys was sitting at a table reading a scroll from Tyrion that had arrived by raven earlier that day indicating that all was well with their son, Prince Daeron, and the kingdom was running smoothly. Jon sat on the edge of their bed, shirtless with only his trousers on while polishing his sword and surreptitiously staring at his beautiful wife.

 

Daenerys happened to look up and caught Jon staring. She smiled sweetly, putting the scroll down. “Is there something you need your Grace?”

 

“Yes,” Jon said, putting his sword away. “Your King is hungry.”

 

She arched an eyebrow. “Surely my husband knows how to feed himself or else ask one of our many servants to provide food if necessary.”

 

Jon stood up and walked over to Daenerys, pulling her up from her chair and into his arms. “Aye my Queen, I have a craving for something in particular that no servant can provide.” The meaning of his words fell heavily on her ears, as he began to kiss her softly. When he moved his hips against hers, she felt his erection pressed against her stomach. She needed to write a response to Tyrion’s scroll but now it was the furthest thing from her mind.

 

Jon moved his hand against her dress, squeezing one of her breasts through the thin fabric. Daenerys gasped as she felt his hands caressing her. He rubbed his nose against hers as he pulled the straps of her dress down until it fell to her waist, allowing his hands to grip her bare tits, gently squeezing the nipples. Daenerys felt her heart race as her husband touched her. She moaned out with pleasure, feeling him grow even harder as he pressed against her.

 

“Daenerys,” he groaned as he stripped her dress all the way down, leaving her in just her smallclothes, her top bare.  He kissed her breasts, sucking each nipple. “I love the taste of your skin,” he murmured, “always so sweet and delicious.” His hands gripped her waist, holding her steady.

He lifted his head and cupped her cheek, staring into his eyes before gently brushing his lips against hers, making her moan with pleasure. Daenerys breathed into him, panting because she wanted more. Jon always touched her in just the right way, making her come undone every single time. She never grew tired of being with him. They had been married for almost two years now but every time they made love, it still felt like the first time.

 

She looked over towards the jar of sinfully sweet chocolate sauce sitting on their dresser. Jon tracked her gaze, a smirk appearing on his handsome face. He pulled her smallclothes down, leaving her completely nude, and then stripped out of his own clothes, tossing them aside. Daenerys inhaled sharply as she took in his sculpted body. His solid erection jutted out at her, long and thick, and she licked her lips at the thought of that part of him covered in delicious chocolate.

 

Anxious to indulge in the shameless fantasies dancing in her head, she pressed her fingertips to his chest and gave him a light push backwards. “Lie down on the bed for me,” she said huskily.

 

He did as she asked, stretching his lean body in the middle of the mattress, and she didn’t hesitate to crawl up onto the bed after him and straddle his hips. Reaching for the jar of chocolate, she opened the lid, and the heady aroma unfurled a deeper hunger within her. With a provocative smile on her face, she poured a small amount out onto his chest, and then swirled it around, painting along the concave of his belly and the indentation of his navel with her finger. When he was sufficiently covered in chocolate sauce, she leaned down and tasted him, using her lips, teeth and long, slow laps of her tongue to savor the sweet, delectable flavor of Jon dipped in rich, smooth chocolate.

 

“Ummm,” she murmured against his hard stomach. “You taste so good.”

 

The only response he could manage was a deep, throaty grunt. Smiling, she swirled her tongue into his belly button, and nibbled along his lower abdomen before devoting her full attention to his jutting erection.

 

Mesmerized by the sight of that breathtakingly masculine part of him, she dabbed a finger in the chocolate sauce and circled the head of his cock with a light caress that made it twitch in response. Enjoying his reaction, she took him in her chocolate-coated hand and stroked the entire length of his shaft before lowering her head and taking him in her mouth to finish the job.

 

She had never tasted anything so delicious, so erotic and tempting. And she couldn’t get enough.

 

She drew him in deep, reveling in his low, rumbling groans of pleasure and the way he tangled his fingers in her hair. She licked at him leisurely, nibbled gently, and teased him with long suctioning swirls of her tongue that had his hips rising off the bed and his entire body tensing with the onslaught of a pulsing orgasm.

 

“Not yet,” he rasped before she could send him over the edge. In an amazingly coordinated movement he reared up, pushed her back onto the mattress and swung a leg over her hips so that he was now the one straddling her.

 

She stared up at him, surprise rendering her speechless.

 

“It’s my turn to play,” he said with a grin, and picked up the jar of chocolate sauce.

 

Daenerys trembled in anticipation as he drenched his fingers with the gooey substance and finger-painted her body. He covered her breasts with his coated hands and rubbed his thumbs over her aching nipples. Continuing downward, he playfully drew a heart on her stomach and added the initials “J” and “D”, bringing a smile to her face at how sweet he was.

 

He knelt between her parted legs and looked his fill of her, his expression a combination of adoration and lust. “I can’t wait to eat you up,” he murmured, giving her a wolfish smile.

 

Settling more comfortably between her thighs, he draped her legs over his shoulders, and lowered his head as he lapped at her dewy folds. He took his time, building her need to excruciating heights and she gripped the covers in her hands, her hips arching, silently pleading for the release he kept just beyond her reach.

 

Finally, with a deep, intimate stroke of his tongue, and a deep thrust of his fingers, he gave her the orgasm she was desperate for. She tumbled over the edge, screaming his name as her entire body shuddered from the incredible force of her climax.

 

It took her a minute to come back to her senses, and when she did she found Jon kneeling between her thighs, his cock aligned with her entrance. She fully expected him to thrust into her and take his own release, but instead he moved upward, where he feasted on her breasts and sucked on her nipples as if she were a dessert for him to devour and enjoy. By the time he was done removing every last bit of chocolate that he could, she was trembling all over again, and more than ready for him to be inside her.

 

He stretched more fully over her, so that they were chest to breast, and his erection nestled in the vee of her thighs. His eyes blazed with need, and a deeper emotion that made her heart beat hard and fast in her chest. In the next instant, he threaded his fingers through her hair and crushed his mouth to hers in a demanding, passionate kiss. At the same time he drove deep inside of her, making her think of nothing but the way he filled her so completely. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs high around his waist as his hips pumped against hers in a hard, rocking rhythm that sent them both spiraling out of control.

 

Another stunning orgasm rippled through her, causing her inner muscles to clench around his shaft as her screams filled the room. Groaning against her lips, he thrust against her, harder, faster, and gave himself over to his own scorching release.

 

He buried his face in the curve of her neck, his breath hot and damp against her skin. It took him longer than her to recover, and in time he lifted up onto his forearms and stared down at her, his gaze filled with warmth, love, and tenderness.

 

A slow, lazy smile curved his lips. “I love you, Daenerys.”

 

She smiled back, her heart full of adoration for the man hovering above her. “And I love you my King, more than you’ll ever know.” They nuzzled into each other, kissing tenderly and whispering tender affirmations of love to one another.

 

It was not until several days later that they finally emerged from their quarters, the chocolate sauce exhausted and their sexual appetites temporarily sated.

 

“What now?” Jon asked, as they exited the palace, the royal guard trailing close behind them. “Anywhere in particular you want to go today?”

 

Daenerys grinned at him mischievously. “Hmm, I do have one particular destination in mind.”

 

Jon grinned back. “I think I know exactly what you mean my naughty Queen.”

 

They laughed together, exchanging a tender kiss, before making a beeline for the merchant woman’s booth in search of more chocolate sauce.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. If you enjoy my writing, please check out my Jonerys modern-au fanfic "The Lone Wolf" as well as my other assorted Jonerys/Kimilia short stories.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Smooches!


End file.
